


Bratty Boy

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Reader-Insert, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Just some shameless smut with a somewhat subby!Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Bratty Boy

You’re waiting on the roof as the Quinjet makes its landing. The mission was clearly a long and tiring one, if the newspaper reports were anything to go by. Steve’s haggard expression as he steps off of the jet confirms it. He’s got that look on his face, the one that screams he’s beating himself up over something. Clint has a somewhat similar look on his face. You step out onto the roof. It takes a moment, but when Steve sees you, his expression lights up a little bit. 

“Hey.” You step towards him. He comes closer to you.

“Hey.” He breathes out. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. You close the gap and pull him in for a hug. He stiffens for a second before slowly relaxing into your hold. Someone clears their throat behind you, and you turn your head to see Tony.

“Not to interrupt a moment, but we need to go ahead and do the debriefing.” You let Steve go. The mention of a briefing makes Steve’s expression darken again. You take a hold of his hand and gently squeeze. 

“Come by my room once you have a moment.” He nods before following Clint and Tony. Once the three of them are down the stairs, you let out a low sigh. From Cap’s expression, it was probably worse than what the media made it seem to be. Carefully, you make your way downstairs. You bite down on your lower lip as you think. You’ve been wanting to bring something up to him, but you never had the right time. You doubt you’d find the right time if you kept on waiting. Besides, this would surely help him.

Several hours later, the door to your quarters open. You look up from the book you’re reading on the couch. Steve has taken a shower, so he physically looks better. Something is lingering in his expression, something that you want to get rid of for him. You gesture for him to come over, moving so he has room on the couch. He makes his way over and almost collapses into place. You put your book down and crawl over to him.

“How bad was it?” You keep your voice soft. He had closed his eyes when he fell into his spot, but he opens his eyes at your question. The sorrow in his blue eyes makes your heart clench.

“Bad.” His voice sounds slightly raspy. “Lots of people died. People I could have saved.”

“Steve...”

“I keep on thinking about what I could have done differently.” His voice is a whisper. “If I had gotten to the lab sooner, or if I had seen the shooter. There’s so many things that I did wrong, and I ca-”

You interrupt his monologue by lifting his chin up and pulling him in for a kiss. Again, he stiffens at the contact. To your surprise, he pulls away from you. 

“You can’t.” He sounds like a man who’s made up his mind. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” You can’t deny that you’re a little heartbroken, but you also know how he gets sometimes.

“I don’t- I don’t deserve you. I’ve done terrible things, I don’t deserve someone like you in my life. I’ll just ruin you or hurt you.” He lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a derisive laugh and a sob. You move fast. You straddle his waist before lifting his head up.

“Steve.” You make sure that he’s looking at you. “You are a good person. Whatever happened is not your fault. You are not responsible.” You can see it in his eyes that he’s about to argue with you, so you stop him. “Steve. Don’t.” He slowly closes his mouth. You place your forehead against his, and the two of you sit there in silence for a moment.

“I have an idea of something that might make you feel better.” You find your words. Steve cracks an eye open to look at you.

“Why do I sense it’s a little unorthodox?” His tone tells you that he’s feeling a little better, that your presence is grounding him somewhat.

“Have you ever heard of Dom and sub relationships?” You get straight to the point. The color that makes its way onto his face tells you he has. 

“I might have.” He tries to keep his tone nonchalant. You laugh and peck his cheek.

“I’m sure you’d love to be my Dom, but that’s not what I’m getting at right now.” The blush on his cheek darkens, letting you know that he would indeed like that. You had a good sense of that already, though. The two of you hadn’t been intimate yet, but he had certain tells. Like the way he would grab your hair during an intense make-out session, using his grip to hold your head in place. Or the way his eyes would darken when you would call him Captain. That one was more of a dead giveaway because he nearly jumped your bones the first time you did that.

You also noticed other things, like the way he responded to compliments. He seemed to almost want to hide his face when you gave him a genuine compliment. He also liked to cater to your whims. Some days it was as if he was taking care of you, and other days, it was like he wanted to make you happy and would do anything to please you. You also noticed that he seemed receptive to orders when the two of you engaged in heavy petting. At first, you chalked it up to him being unsure, but the longer it went on, the more you began to wonder.

“Then what are you getting at?” Some of his exhausting and self-loathing has left his face to be replaced by genuine curiosity. 

“I- Okay. I can’t say for certain, but I get the feeling that you might be open to me taking charge?” Your tone comes out a little more hesitant that you wanted. 

“How so?” The intrigue is evident in his tone, but it’s also a little wary.

“Maybe I boss you around a little bit, be a little selfish.” You shrug. “Or maybe I can take care of you.”

“You already do.” He states it so matter of factly. You laugh and kiss him again. This time, he does reciprocate. You have to pull away from him.

“I mean in a guiding hand sense.” You clarify. “I’m not looking to smack you around or anything. It’s more like I want to ensure you're taking care of yourself. And sex just happens to be a bonus this way."

“I do take care of myself.” He huffs. 

You give him a look. “Prioritizing everyone else’s needs over your own is not taking care of yourself.” He opens his mouth to argue with you, but you put a finger over his mouth. “Just... indulge me?” His eyes soften, and he nods. You kiss him again, making sure to scratch his scalp the way he likes it as you deepen it. He makes a noise of contentment. When you pull away, he chases after your lips for a second. His eyes are hooded.

“Did you take a long shower or a short one?” You run your hands down to his shoulder and gently knead the tops of them. He lets out a small noise, one you almost miss.

“Short one. The briefing took a lot longer than I thought.” He murmurs, eyes falling closed.

“Do you want to take a bath?” He nods. Slowly, you move off of him and stand up. Once on your feet, you hold a hand out to him. He takes it but doesn’t use it to bring himself to his full height. “Go ahead and head that way. I’ll grab you some towels.” He silently pads away towards the bathroom. You stop by the linen closet and grab two towels. The door to the bathroom is open when you get there. You silently enter. Steve is sitting on the edge of the large garden tub. His shirt is off, and you can see bruising and cuts all along his torso.

You place the towels on top of the toilet tank before going over to the tub. You plug it up and begin to fill it with water. Steve is watching you, clearly waiting for you to tell him what’s next. You can’t tell if it’s because he’s humoring you or because he does want to listen to you. You grab a bag of epsom salts from under the bathroom sink and a small box. You hand him the box.

“Pick out a bath bomb.” He gives you a look. “If you want one, pick it out now.” Steve takes the box and begins sifting through it. You dump an obscene amount of epsom salts into the bath and then add the bubbles. Eventually, Steve hands you one of the bath bombs with a candle in it. You nod and test the water with your hand. You think it’s good, but you need to make sure he’s okay with it.

“It’ll be fine.” He tells you. You stand up.

“Alright. I’m going to go get a lighter. You can go ahead and get in while I do that.” He nods, and you slip out of the bathroom. You grab several candles as well as a lighter. When you get back, Steve is submerged in the tub. Thank God you had a big tub; Steve had slipped as far as he could under the water. You set the candles on various surfaces before opening the bath bomb and placing it in the water. He watches you as you light the candle in it before lighting the others as well. The room has enough light from the flames that you feel comfortable turning off the lights. 

The flickering flames cast shadows about the room, and the low light creates a more intimate atmosphere. You grab a washcloth, soap, and shampoo before kneeling beside the bed. The water splashes against the tub as Steve sits up.

“You aren’t getting in?” He seems confused. 

“I hadn’t planned on it, but if you want me to, I can.” You press a kiss to his temple. “This is about you. What do you want?”

“I want you to get in.” Steve watches you as you pull away. You strip quickly before nudging his shoulder. 

‘Alright. Move.” He doesn’t. You look at him. The water sloshes again pushes himself upward. “Steve.”

“Yeah, and I want you in front of me.” There’s a little bit of defiance in his eyes. “You said this is about me and what I want.”

You want to cross your arms over your chest, but you have a feeling the gesture would lose something. Instead, you drop to your knees beside the tub. “No.”

“Hey, what happened to this being about me?” He huffs. You give him a level look.

“It is, but I know you. I sit in front of you, and you’re going to make it about me. So no. I’m not getting in unless I’m sitting behind you.” The two of you stare at each other. You should have counted on him being a brat. “Fine. I guess I’m not getting in.” 

The two of you have another staring contest. You want to soak the rag in the water, but you know him. He’s stubborn, so he’ll try and grab you and make you get in with him.

“Steve.” You scold him softly. “I can’t do anything if I’m in front of you. I have to be behind you in order to make this work.”

“We’ll get there when we get there.” His expression becomes more intense.

Well. This was going to be interesting. An idea occurs to you. You scoot away from the edge of the tub before standing up. He’d have to lunge to get you at this point. You listen to the water to let you know if he does. You make sure to not turn your back to him entirely. You turn the sink on and wet it in there.

“That’s cheating.” Steve is leaning slightly on the edge of the tub. His relaxed posture suggests that he isn’t truly mad about it.

“No. It’s using my resources.” You retort, wringing out the rag to get rid of excess liquid. This time, when you come over to the tub, he scoots up enough to let you sit behind him. It feels a little strange, having your legs on either side of him with his back to you. You dip the rag back under the water and lather it with soap. As you run the soapy cloth over him, you pay attention to his reactions. You note when you seem to run across an injury or a bruise, placing a gentle kiss over each and every spot. By the time you’ve finished his back, he’s gone fairly pliant in your arms. You reward him by lightly scratching his scalp. The pleased noise he makes can only be described as a purr.

You work your way over his chest, noting which spots make him tense up. As your hands move further and further down his toros, he starts to tense up more often. Thankfully, it’s clearly a different kind than earlier. You set your chin on his shoulder, and he lets you. As your hands move over his hips, you nip and lick at his neck. A groan leaves him as he tilts his head ever-so-slightly to the side. You pause at the junction of his hip and thigh.

“Are you okay if I get you off?” You ask softly.

“Yes.” His answer turns into a soft hiss as you wrap one hand around his dick. You work him with your hand while pressing soft kisses along his back and neck and shoulders. It’s clear he’s trying not to rut into your hand, but his hips are moving of his own accord. A slightly forceful thrust causes the water to go over the candle, putting it out with a soft hiss. Steve pauses. You can almost see him trying to figure out if he should be ashamed or not. You smother a laugh into his skin.

“It’s okay. It’s super easy to do.” You reassure him. “I’ve done it just playing with the bubbles.”

“Yeah. That’s probably true.” He hesitantly leans back into your touch. You run your free hand along his pecs to encourage him. It doesn’t take long before his hips are moving. You bit the shell of his ear, and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat. The hand not wrapped around his dick moves down to the juncture of his hip and thigh on the other side. When you cup his balls with that hand, the water sloshes violently again. This time, you know it’s a good slosh, given the noise he makes.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” You whisper in his ear as you tease him. You can feel his thighs tense as you twist your wrist. His thighs tense even more when you take one finger and run it from his balls towards his asshole. He makes a noise, and you stop, letting go. “No good? Did I cross a line?”

“No! No. That’s... It’s good. Weird but good.” He turns as much as he can to face you properly. “You should have gotten off several times before I do, and I haven’t even touched you.”

“That’s okay.” You smile softly at him, bringing a hand up to cup his face. “This isn’t about me, this is about you.”

“I know, but I want to.” His eyes shine with a desperation you haven’t seen before. One of his hands goes to your calf, resting lightly there. You can’t help the slightly devious smile that makes its way onto your face.

“How bad do you want to?” You ask conversationally. His eyes narrow for a second. It doesn’t take him long to get what game you’re playing, though.

“Pretty badly.” He sounds like he’s admitting something shameful. You pause for a second.

“Steve. Hon. What is it?” You shift so you can take a hold of his chin if you need to. Steve seems more than a little uncertain. “Seriously, if this is too much, you can just say so.”

“No, that’s not it.” He’s silent for a second, and you let him gather his thoughts. He runs a hand over his face. “You have no idea what the idea of getting you off does to me.” His voice is low, thick with desire. “God, I feel like I’m confessing something bad.” 

“It’s not bad at all.” You lean forward to kiss him. He wastes no time reciprocating, both hands going to frame your face. One set of fingers thread through your hair. His kiss holds a lot of passion, but it’s clear he’s still holding back. You take one of his hands and place it just under your breasts. His thumb comes up to rest on the underside. When you pull away, he’s panting, and his eyes are a little more lust-blown.

“Steve. Tell me what you want.” You whisper against his lips. “Do you want to stay in the tub, let me get you off? Or do you want to go to my bed? We could also stay here, and I could get myself off. What do you want?”

“I want-” He pauses for a moment. “I want to go into your room, lay you on that bed, and make love to you. I want to get you off in as many ways as I can.” Your answer comes in the form of you getting up out of the tub. You toss one of the towels to him. He wastes no time getting out of the tub as well, drying off quickly. You take your time drying off, so he’s done before you are. You motion for him to go into the bedroom. 

“I’ve got to blow the candles out.” You tell him. “Go ahead and get comfortable.”

He stays in the room for a second before leaving. You blow out the candles faster than you ever have in your life. When you get into your room, Steve is laying down on the bed, one hand behind his head. He raises his head slightly when he hears you. You get to the end of the bed and drop your towel, crawling up his body. He watches you, chest heaving with every breath. You stop when your arms rest on either side of his head.

“Tell you what.” You lower your lips so that they’re barely brushing his as you speak. “I do like the idea of you making love to me, but I also really want to ride you right now. So I’m going to do that until we both cum. If you still want to make love to me after that, I’m all yours.” His answer comes in the form of him pulling you down to him so he can kiss you. It’s as if a dam breaks. The next several seconds are frantic, one of your hands and one of his going in between the two of you. You line up, and his other hand goes to your hip. He pushes you gently down onto him.

You both moan as the first inch slips into you. Both of his hands fly to your hips, fingers digging into your skin. It takes you several moments to adjust enough to try and take more of him. With every inch you take, Steve’s grip gets tighter and tighter. You can feel the bruises forming. It’s slow going, but eventually, your hips are flush with his. For a second, the two of you just stay still, foreheads pressed together. Slowly, you raise up and drop your hips. To Steve’s credit, he does a good job of letting you set the pace. Eventually, he tries to set the pace himself, but you stop.

“Nuh-uh. Hands on the head board.” Steve pauses before moving his hands to the headboard. Once his hands are wrapped around one of the posts, you start again. His hips come up to meet yours when yours drop. The back and forth starts slow but eventually picks up speed. At some point, Steve lets go of the headboard in order to snake one hand between the two of you. You can’t find it in yourself to be mad at him when he starts playing with your clit just-so.

When the wave of pleasure finally crests, and you practically collapse on top of him, he lets out an almost feral noise. He flips you over and pounds into you. He makes you whimper and whine, making you hit that peak two more times before following you over himself. He doesn’t pull out immediately, instead staying on his elbows in order to not crush you. Slowly, he lowers himself down, capturing your lips in a leisurely kiss.

After a moment, he rolls over, but he brings you with him.

“You know, if that’s what you being in charge is like...” He pauses, making you laugh.

“Hey, in my defense, I wasn’t expecting you to be such a brat.”


End file.
